Patent Document 1 discloses a traffic information collecting system in which an information center receives information regarding driving conditions, such as traffic jam information and road surface information, having been collected by a vehicle (probe car).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-123289